A Midsummer Night's Dream
by Mocca-Marocchi
Summary: A Fan-Fanfiction made as a gift-fic to Silvermoonarisato. Happy b'day ! WARNING: OC-CENTRIC.


**A Midsummer Night's Dream**

Parody Fic by Mocca-Marocchi

Original Story by William Shakespeare

Alkisah, di sebuah rumah yang besaaaar banget di pusat sebuah kota di Cina, terjadilah sebuah pertengkaran nan maha dahsyat antara seorang gadis muda dengan bokapnya.

"Tidak, Ayah!" seru gadis bernama Zhong Ying Fang itu sambil mencak-mencak kayak King Kong, "Pokoknya aku nggak mau dijodohin sama Zhao Yun! Aku maunya sama Guo Jia! Titik!"

"Hooo… Tidak bisaaa…. Tidak bisaaaa…" ucap sang bokap, Zhong Yao, sambil geleng-geleng kepala, "Kamu harus mau nikah sama Zhao Yun, Ying Fang Anakku! Lagian apa sih yang kurang dari Zhao Yun? Dia kan cakep…"

"Guo Jia juga cakep…" sahut Ying Fang sambil cemberut.

"Zhao Yun juga sangat ahli bertarung…"

"Guo Jia sangat ahli dalam menyusun strategi…" Ying Fang kembali menyahut dengan muka yang jauh lebih jelek dari sebelumnya.

"Udah gitu, Zhao Yun juga anggota boyband SMACK yang lagi booming itu, lho… [1]" Zhong Yao masih ngotot gak mau kalah.

"Guo Jia juga dulunya anggota boyband itu. Dia sekarang udah lulus soalnya dia mau jadi guru, tapi sebenarnya dia dilulusin karena penggemarnya udah selangit sampai-sampai manajemennya khawatir kalau dia nggak dilulusin nantinya anggota yang lain nggak kebagian penggemar… [2] Satu lagi, Zhao Yun udah punya pacar, Ayah! Namanya Xiahou Fang dan dia sahabatku![3]"

Amarah Zhong Yao pun bangkit. Kepala pria tua itu kinI mengeluarkan asap bak cerobong pembuangan limbah asap di pabrik Semen Gresik.

"KAU BENER-BENER SUDAH MENGUJI KESABARAN AYAHMU YANG BAEK HATI, SUKA MENABUNG, DAN TIDAK SOMBONG INI, YING FANG!" seru Zhong Yao sambil menuding putrinya dengan jari telunjuk yang bau upil, "AYAH NGGAK MAU TAU! POKOKNYA KALAU KAMU GAK MAU NIKAH SAMA ZHAO YUN, KAMU HARUS DIHUKUM MATI! MATI! MATI! TI! TI! TI!"

Ying Fang langsung shock sampai-sampai suara cempreng bokapnya tidak berhenti bergema di kupingnya. Dia memang sudah hafal betul tabiat ayahnya yang seenak udel, tapi dia sama sekali nggak bisa menerima kalau dirinya bakal dijatuhi hukuman mati hanya karena alasan yang nggak masuk akal.

"Oh, gitu? Gitu ya mau Ayah? Oke, fine! Mulai sekarang aku bukan anak Ayah! Hubungan kita berakhir di sini! Aku nggak akan memakai nama keluarga Zhong lagi!" teriak Ying Fang berapi-api, "Terserah Ayah mau ngapain aja sekarang!"

"Ayah akan melaporkanmu pada walikota supaya kamu dihukum mati, anak nggak tau diuntung!" seru Zhong Yao, "Asal tau saja, peraturan kota ini sudah lama memperbolehkan seorang ayah menghukum mati anak-anak durhaka macam kamu! Ingat, secara hukum kita masih ayah dan anak! Empat hari dari sekarang, kamu akan menerima hukumanmu, Ying Fang! Muhahahahahahahahahaha!"

Zhong Yao masih ketawa maniak ala Sima Yi yang kesurupan kuntilanak saat Ying Fang membuka pintu rumahnya dan berteriak kepada bokapnya untuk terakhir kalinya,

"LOE, GUE, END!"

=0=0=0=

"Ying Fang, kok bisa sih kamu melakukan hal seperti ini!" Guo Jia berseru pada Ying Fang dengan kesal sambil melipat tangannya. Mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya, Ying Fang langsung naik pitam.

"Kamu kok gitu, sih! Jelas aja itu karena aku sayang sama kamu! Aku nggak mau sama Zhao Yun! Lagian Zhao Yun kan juga udah punya pacar!" seru Ying Fang.

"Tapi kamu nggak sepantasnya berlaku seburuk itu sama ayahmu, Ying Fang! Ingat, dia ayah kandungmu yang sudah membesarkanmu selama ini!" Guo Jia balik berseru.

"Apakah seorang ayah yang waras bakal semudah itu menjatuhkan hukuman mati sama anak kandungnya sendiri!" tanya Ying Fang dengan emosi meledak-ledak. Gunung Merapi aja kalah bombastis sama amarahnya Ying Fang saat ini.

Guo Jia menghela napas sambil menatap Ying Fang. Sejak ia pertama kali mengenalnya, Ying Fang memang sudah keras kepala dan semaunya sendiri. Cewek itu memang benar-benar mewarisi sikap jelek bokapnya! Guo Jia seringkali merasa bingung kenapa dia bisa naksir cewek seperti ini. Akan tetapi, setiap kali ia merasa bingung dengan hal itu, entah kenapa ia selalu mendapatkan lebih banyak alasan untuk tetap mencintai gadis itu.

"Oke, oke. Aku mengerti. Menurutku, lebih baik sekarang kamu mengungsi ke hutan di luar kota, tempat kita biasa jalan-jalan bareng Xiahou Fang. Hukuman mati itu nggak akan berlaku pada orang yang berada di luar kota, 'kan?" ucap Guo Jia memberi solusi, "Nanti aku akan segera menemuimu di sana…"

Sebelum Guo Jia sadar, Ying Fang mendadak sudah memeluknya erat-erat. Cowok berambut pirang itu nyaris kehabisan napas.

"Thanks, Guo Jia! Kamu memang jenius! Aku cintaaaaa banget sama kamu!" seru Ying Fang dengan kegembiraan berlebihan.

"I… Iya…. Sama-sama…." Guo Jia menjawab dengan susah payah.

=0=0=0=

"Zhao Yun, aku punya kabar untukmu!"

Zhao Yun langsung menoleh begitu ia mendengar suara panik kekasihnya, Xiahou Fang, "Ada apa, Xiahou Fang?"

"Ying Fang kabur!" seru Xiahou Fang, "Katanya dia menolak dijodohkan denganmu sampai-sampai ayahnya akan menjatuhkan hukuman mati padanya empat hari lagi! Makanya, sekarang dia pergi ke hutan di luar kota karena hukuman mati itu nggak akan berlaku di sana!"

"APAAAAA!" teriak Zhao Yun panik, "Ini nggak bisa dibiarin! Aku harus mencarinya dan mengembalikannya ke sini! Bukan begini caranya menghindari hukuman mati!"

Xiahou Fang menghela napas. Sejak awal dia memang tahu Zhao Yun pasti akan mengejar Ying Fang jika ia tahu hal ini, dan memang karena itulah Xiahou Fang memberi tahu soal kepergian Ying Fang kepadanya. Xiahou Fang ingin Zhao Yun mencari Ying Fang dan memastikan sahabatnya itu tidak bertindak bodoh. Meskipun begitu, jauh di lubuk hati Xiahou Fang, ia merasakan sedikit rasa cemburu karena Zhao Yun rupanya begitu memerhatikan Ying Fang.

"Oke, Xiahou Fang. Aku akan segera mencari Ying Fang. Kau tunggu di sini!" seru Zhao Yun sambil berlari secepat mungkin menuju ke luar kota.

"Aku ikut, Zhao Yun!" seru Xiahou Fang sambil beranjak mengikuti kekasihnya yang sudah mulai menjauh.

=0=0=0=

Malamnya, Ying Fang sudah sampai di hutan yang dimaksud Guo Jia. Hutan itu biasanya terlihat sangat indah dan menyenangkan. Pohon-pohon di sana tampak menjulang tinggi dengan dedaunan rimbun yang seolah siap menerima siapa pun untuk berteduh di bawahnya. Tidak heran jika Ying Fang, Xiahou Fang, dan Guo Jia sering melewatkan waktu mereka di sana bersama-sama.

Sayangnya, suasana hutan tersebut kali ini berbeda 179,9999 derajat. Alih-alih dedaunan yang rimbun, yang ada hanya pohon-pohon kering dengan batang-batang mati. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang biasanya menyenangkan kali ini menimbulkan sensasi merinding disko yang sangat tidak nyaman. Ying Fang hampir saja melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kota sebelum ia mendengar suara.

"Huihihihihihihihi…."

"GYAAAAAAA!" Ying Fang berteriak dengan suara sopran setinggi 10 oktaf, "Siapa di sana! SIAPA DI SANA!"

"Aku adalah penunggu hutan ini…. Huihihihihi…." Jawab si suara-serem-geje-nan-misterius, "Kalau kau mau selamat, kau harus menuruti perintahku. Huihihihihi…."

"A… Apa keinginanmu?" tanya Ying Fang takut-takut. Seandainya harga dirinya lebih tipis satu milimeter saja, dia pasti sudah pipis di tempat tanpa malu-malu.

"Ucapkan 'Guo Jia keren' sebanyak sepuluh kali! Huihihihihi…" ucap si suara misterius, eh, sebenarnya sudah nggak misterius lagi, ding…

Sayangnya, Ying Fang yang sudah sangat ketakutan sudah tidak bisa berpikir jauh. Dengan polos dan o'onnya dia langsung berteriak-teriak, "Guo Jia keren! Guo Jia keren! Guo Jia keren! GUO JIA KEREN!"

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Ying Fang berhenti berucap begitu ia mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak di balik sebuah pohon terdekat. Ying Fang akhirnya sadar dia telah dibohongi dengan sukses.

"GUO JIAAA!" Ying Fang mendekati pohon itu dan langsung menjitak Guo Jia yang sedang asyik ketawa-ketiwi, "Keterlaluan! Aku benar-benar ketakutan, tahu!"

"Maaf, maaf…" ucap Guo Jia sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya, "Aku cuma iseng, kok. Nah, lebih baik kita bersembunyi di hutan ini untuk sementara. Di hutan ini banyak tempat aman yang bisa dipakai untuk beristirahat. Ikuti aku, Ying Fang."

Ying Fang mengangguk sambil mengikuti Guo Jia masuk ke dalam hutan. Begitu Guo Jia ada di sampingnya, rasa takut Ying Fang langsung menguap tanpa bekas. Gadis ini merasa terlindungi, bagai Krisdayanti yang merasa dilindungi Raul Lemos saat suaminya itu menghajar wartawan yang dianggap melanggar privasi mereka. _So sweet…_

Ying Fang dan Guo Jia akhirnya sampai di sebuah pohon dengan lubang yang cukup besar. Di dalam lubang itu ada ruangan yang cukup besar untuk dua orang.

"Nah, kita akan beristirahat di sini, Ying Fang," ucap Guo Jia.

Ying Fang berkedip-kedip tak percaya, "Hah? Di sini? _Berdua saja?_"

"Jangan mikir terlalu jauh! Kau tidur di dalam lubang itu, aku tidur di luar!" seru Guo Jia.

"Jangan, Guo Jia! Nanti kau masuk angin! Aku saja yang tidur di luar!" seru Ying Fang tanpa berpikir panjang.

"KAMU TIDUR DI DALAM. TITIK," ucap Guo Jia dengan jelas dan tegas, "Aku nggak mau kamu kedinginan, oke? Lebih baik aku saja yang masuk angin."

Ying Fang kembali merasa terlindungi. _So sweet…_

Sementara Ying Fang dan Guo Jia menikmati momen unyu-unyuan mereka, Zhao Yun dan Xiahou Fang sedang masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu ikut, Xiahou Fang!" bentak Zhao Yun.

"Aku khawatir padamu, Zhao Yun!" seru Xiahou Fang, "Aku takut kamu kedinginan, digigit nyamuk, dihinggapi cicak, diganggu kodok…"

"Xiahou Fang, jangan mengada-ada! Pulang sana! Kau hanya mengganggu, tahu!" teriak Zhao Yun.

Di luar dugaan, Xiahou Fang cuma tersenyum, "Kau khawatir padaku, Zhao Yun? Lucu sekali kau menyembunyikannya dengan pura-pura jahat padaku…"

Wajah Zhao Yun memerah, "Berisik!"

Zhao Yun langsung masuk ke hutan tanpa menoleh ke arah Xiahou Fang, sementara gadis itu mengikuti di belakangnya tanpa berkata apa pun.

=0=0=0=

Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa hutan lokasi Ying Fang, Guo Jia, Zhao Yun, dan Xiahou Fang berada saat ini adalah hutan magis tempat tinggal para peri.

Para peri itu diperintah oleh seorang raja peri bernama Lu Xun dan ratu peri yang bernama Sun Yangmei. Saat ini, sepasang _royal couple_ itu sedang terlibat dalam sebuah pertengkaran rumah tangga yang nggak kalah heboh dengan pertengkaran di awal cerita. Penyebab pertengkaran itu juga nggak kalah sepele: Lu Xun ingin Yangmei menyerahkan seorang peri kecil yang imut tapi autis bernama Huiyue untuk dijadikan pengawalnya Lu Xun. Yangmei, sebagai contoh nyata istri-yang-tidak-setia, menolak keinginan Lu Xun itu dengan segenap akal budinya. Akibatnya, sepasang peri ini bertengkar hebat hingga semua peri penghuni hutan itu bersembunyi karena takut. Pertengkaran itu juga membuat suasana hutan yang biasanya menyenangkan kini menjadi horror abis, seperti yang dirasakan Ying Fang saat memasuki hutan ini.

Saat Ying Fang and de geng sedang memasuki hutan itu, Lu Xun dan Yangmei bertemu tanpa sengaja di bagian hutan yang lain.

"Tunggu, Yangmei!" teriak Lu Xun dengan lebay, "KAMU! DITUDUH! MENCULIK!"

Yangmei berkacak pinggang sambil mengerutkan dahi hingga berlipat-lipat, "Apa maksudmu, Lu Xun si pendengki? Kau masih belum bisa mengontrol mulutmu, ya?"

"Nggak usah pura-pura _innocent_, ya!" seru Lu Xun, "Aku sudah tahu kalau kau menculik Huiyue si peri kecil dari pengasuhnya setelah ibunya meninggal! Dasar pencuri liar, nakal, brutal, membuat semua orang menjadi gempar! Huiyue nggak pantas berada bersamamu, tahu! Cepat berikan dia padaku!"

"Huh! Nggak lah yaw! Mimpi!" seru Yangmei sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Lu Xun, "Aku memang menculiknya. Terus kenapa? Meskipun seluruh kerajaanmu kau kerahkan untuk menyerangku, Huiyue nggak akan kuserahkan padamu! Coba saja kau ambil dia sendiri!"

Yangmei kemudian meninggalkan Lu Xun yang tengah marah besar. Setelah ratunya menghilang dari pandangan, Lu Xun memanggil salah seorang bawahan favoritnya.

"Huo Li, sini kamu!" perintah Lu Xun.

Seketika itu juga, muncullah sesosok peri yang wajahnya mirip seorang komedian Indonesia yang berinisial S. Peri bernama Huo Li itu langsung memberi hormat kepada Lu Xun.

"Saya di sini, Kanjeng Mas!" seru Huo Li dengan (sok) tegas.

"Bagus, Huo Li!" ucap Lu Xun sambil mengangguk-angguk kayak orang lagi batuk[5], "Saya butuh bantuanmu lagi kali ini. Satu lagi, jangan panggil saya Kanjeng Mas!"

"Maaf, Kanjeng Mas," sahut Huo Li santai tanpa merasa bersalah, "Saya hanya merasa panggilan itu saaaangat cocok dengan Anda. Kanjeng Mas tahu nggak, panggilan Kanjeng Mas itu konon merupakan panggilan kehormatan di kerajaan-kerajaan Indonesia, lho!"

"Oh, gitu ya?" Lu Xun tampak tertarik.

"Iya, Kanjeng Mas! Selain itu, 'Kanjeng Mas' juga merupakan panggilan keren salah seorang personil boyband SMACK yang namanya Boyan! Denger-denger salah satu dewa dari Cina di zaman dulu juga pernah dipanggil Kanjeng Mas! Keren banget kan, Kanjeng Mas?" jelas Huo Li berapi-api.

"Hmm…. Begitu ya…. KAMU KIRA AKU PERCAYA, PERI BEGOOO!" teriak Lu Xun marah besar. Melihat sosok Lu Xun yang marah abis sampai semua tanduknya keluar semua, Huo Li langsung ketakutan setengah hidup sambil berkowtow berkali-kali.

"Maafkan saya! Maafkan saya! Saya pantas dihukum mati dan bereinkarnasi jadi kuda rabies di kehidupan selanjutnya [4]!" seru Huo Li.

"Hah, sudahlah. Berusaha menjaga otak supaya tetap waras waktu berurusan denganmu memang jauh lebih sulit daripada memindahkan Gunung Merapi," ucap Lu Xun yang amarahnya sudah reda sambil geleng-geleng kayak orang lagi jereng[5], "Nah. Sekarang aku punya misi rahasia untukmu, Huo Li…"

"Wow, misi rahasia!" mata Huo Li langsung berubah hijau, "Apa itu, Kan… eh, Yang Mulia Lu Xun?"

"Selama ini kamu sudah membuat banyak kekacauan, mulai dari mencampur susu sapi peri Cao Pi dengan pupuk kandang, menakut-nakuti peri Xiao Qiao sampai menangis sembilan bulan sepuluh hari, menjerat peri Zhang Fei dengan perangkap babi hutan, menembak peri Lu Bu dengan bius gajah, dan kenakalan-kenakalan lainnya…" ucap Lu Xun, "Kali ini, aku ingin kamu memanfaatkan kenakalanmu untuk sesuatu yang berguna bagi nusa dan bangsa. Mampukah kamu melakukannya, Huo Li?"

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia! Saya selalu siap kapan saja!" seru Huo Li si peri edan dengan semangat, "Apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

"Kau tahu bunga bernama 'YouknowmesowellIheartyou', kan?" Tanya Lu Xun.

"Tau banget, Yang Mulia! Jika cairan bunga itu diteteskan ke kelopak mata seseorang saat tidur, begitu terbangun, orang itu akan jatuh cinta setengah teler sama orang pertama kali yang dilihatnya!" seru Huo Li berapi-api.

"Benar itu, Huo Li. Kali ini aku ingin kau menggunakan cairan bunga itu…" Lu Xun menghentikan kata-katanya dan menatap Huo Li dengan tajam, "…pada Yangmei."

"Astaganaga!" Huo Li tampak _shock_, "Rupanya cinta Anda terhadap Yang Mulia Yangmei sudah tidak bersisa, ya!"

"Bukan begitu! Aku masih mencintai Yangmei!" tukas Lu Xun, "Hanya saja, kali ini aku ingin memberinya pelajaran. Aku ingin membuatnya jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang nggak banget sampai dia malu setengah mati!"

Huo Li terperangah, "Sungguh rencana yang jahat… Saya tidak tahu Anda bisa begitu kejam, Yang Mulia! Saya kira Anda hanya bisa jadi korban kekejaman saja!"

"Berisik!" tukas Lu Xun, "Satu lagi, ada sepasang manusia dari Cina yang masuk ke hutan ini tadi. Sekali lihat saja aku tahu kalau sang wanita sebenarnya sangat mencintai sang pria. Sang pria membentak-bentak sang wanita dan meninggalkannya masuk ke hutan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan wanita dengan cinta setulus itu disia-siakan oleh kekasihnya! Karena itu, teteskan juga cairan itu ke kelopak mata sang pria, Huo Li! Aku ingin pria itu kembali jatuh cinta pada wanita malang yang telah disakitinya!"

"Siap, Yang Mulia!" seru Huo Li, "Saya akan segera melaksanakan tugas!"

"Bagus. Lebih baik sekarang kau urus manusia-manusia itu. Setelah itu, kembalilah padaku dan kita akan bersama-sama memberi pelajaran kepada Yangmei!" titah Lu Xun.

Huo Li kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu dengan segera, menyisakan Lu Xun yang tersenyum puas pada dirinya sendiri.

=0=0=0=

Ying Fang masih tertidur pulas di dalam pohon sementara Guo Jia tertidur di luar. Cowok kece itu sebenarnya sudah mati-matian berusaha menahan kantuk supaya ia bisa terus menjaga kekasihnya. Sayangnya, kelopak matanya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk bekerja sama.

Selagi sepasang kekasih ini terlelap, Huo Li mengendap-endap mendekati Guo Jia.

"Hmm…. Jadi ini pria Cina kejam yang dimaksud Yang Mulia?" gumam Huo Li, "Lalu, gadis di dalam pohon ini kekasihnya? Hmm… Sungguh malang sekali dia! Akan segera kuteteskan cairan bunga 'YouknowmesowellIheartyou' supaya mereka bisa kembali saling mencintai!"

Tentu saja pria Cina yang dimaksud Lu Xun sebenarnya adalah Zhao Yun. Sayangnya, Lu Xun tidak memberi tahu ciri-ciri Zhao Yun pada Huo Li secara mendetil. Huo Li hanya mengetahui bahwa target operasinya adalah seorang pria Cina. Oleh karena itu, Guo Jia yang berbusana khas pria Cina langsung dianggap Huo Li sebagai orang yang dimaksud Lu Xun.

Huo Li kemudian meneteskan cairan bunga "YouknowmesowellIheartyou" ke kelopak mata Guo Jia. Setelah itu, dia langsung meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menjalankan misi selanjutnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Xiahou Fang yang tengah kehilangan Zhao Yun sampai ke pohon tempat Guo Jia dan Ying Fang beristirahat. Begitu melihat Guo Jia yang tertidur di depan pohon, Xiahou Fang dengan panik langsung mencoba membangunkannya.

"Guo Jia, bangun dong! Kau lihat Zhao Yun tidak?" Tanya Xiahou Fang sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Guo Jia.

Guo Jia yang merasa terusik akhirnya membuka mata. Begitu ia melihat Xiahou Fang, seluruh rasa cintanya pada Ying Fang lenyap. Hati pensiunan "SMACK" ini langsung beralih pada Xiahou Fang.

"Xiahou Fang… Bapakmu jualan tali tambang, ya?" Tanya Guo Jia tiba-tiba.

Xiahou Fang mengerinyitkan dahi dengan bingung, namun ia tetap menjawab, "Hah? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena engkau telah menjerat hatiku!" seru Guo Jia sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Xiahou Fang erat-erat dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Xiahou Fang jelas _shock _dan _cegek _bukan main.

"Guo Jiaaaa! Jangan bercanda! Candaanmu gak lucu, tahu nggak!" seru Xiahou Fang.

"Aku serius. Dua rius, malah. Aku mencintaimu seperti tikus mencintai beras…[6]" ucap Guo Jia sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Xiahou Fang….

PLAAAAKKK!

"Aku nggak tahu kepalamu terbentur di mana, tapi aku nggak punya waktu untuk melayani lelucon sintingmu!" seru Xiahou Fang kesal sambil meninggalkan Guo Jia dengan bekas tamparan di wajahnya.

"Tidak! Xiahou Fang cintakusayangkumanisku, _wait for meeee_!" seru Guo Jia seraya mengejar Xiahou Fang. Dia sudah lupa sama sekali kepada Ying Fang yang masih tertidur pulas.

=0=0=0=

Sementara itu, Huo Li kembali lagi kepada Lu Xun. Kedua peri dengan rencana super duper jahat itu kini sedang mengawasi Yangmei dan dayang-dayangnya dari tempat yang tersembunyi.

"Sebentar lagi Yangmei akan tertidur dan dayang-dayangnya akan beristirahat di tempat lain. Ini kesempatan kita," ucap Lu Xun dengan gaya ala ahli strategi kelas kakap.

"Hmm… Ngomong-ngomong Yang Mulia, bukankah Anda sudah menentukan kepada siapa Yang Mulia Yangmei akan jatuh cinta? Memangnya siapa orangnya?" Tanya Huo Li penasaran.

Lu Xun hanya menunjuk ke suatu arah dan mata Huo Li mengikuti arah tangan Lu Xun. Tampaklah sosok seorang peri transeksual (baca: banci) dengan dandanan ekstra menor yang sedang berjalan sambil bergoyang dombret.

"Aku akan membuat Yangmei jatuh cinta kepadanya! Dia adalah T'an Mo, peri yang dulunya sangat kejam, jahat, dan tidak berperasaan. Raja peri terdahulu berhasil membuatnya insaf sehingga ia tidak lagi berbuat jahat. Akan tetapi, karena pada dasarnya dia sudah kelainan, akhirnya dia sekarang jadi waria," jelas Lu Xun sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yang Mulia, Anda bersungguh-sungguh ingin membuat Yang Mulia Yangmei jatuh cinta kepadanya?" Tanya Huo Li sambil merinding disko. Meskipun biasanya dia memang usil, namun kali ini dia tidak sampai hati membayangkan ratunya akan jatuh cinta dengan peri seancur itu.

"Ini bagian dari pendidikan, Huo Li! Raja mana pun tak akan mau melihat istrinya jadi wanita yang tidak tahu diri! Kuatkan hatimu dan jalani misi ini!" seru Lu Xun, "Nah, Yangmei sekarang sudah tidur tanpa dayang-dayangnya. Cepat teteskan cairan bunga itu ke kelopak matanya!"

Dengan agak ragu, Huo Li langsung melesat ke pembaringan Yangmei dan meneteskan cairan bunga "YouknowmesowellIheartyou" ke kelopak mata Yangmei. Sesudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, peri itu langsung cepat-cepat kabur dan bergabung kembali dengan Lu Xun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, T'an Mo si peri banci kaleng melewati tempat pembaringan Yangmei sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi dan berjoget geje.

"Nggak, nggak, nggak kuat~ Nggak, nggak, nggak kuat~ Aku nggak level sama playboy playboy~"

Suara T'an Mo yang ancur abis sukses mengusik Yangmei. Ratu peri itu terbangun dengan kesal.

"Berisik! Siapa sih yang nyanyi-nyanyi! Ganggu orang tidur a—"

Kekesalan Yangmei langsung sirna begitu mata peraknya menangkap sosok T'an Mo. Ratu peri ini langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada peri bencong itu.

"KYAAAAAAA~~~" bagai _fangirl_ sakit jiwa, Yangmei langsung memeluk T'an Mo erat-erat, membuat si peri bencong terkejut bagai disengat listrik 1 miliar volt. Tidak jauh dari sana, Lu Xun mengamati segalanya sambil nyengir kuda rabies sementara Huo Li menutup matanya karena tidak sanggup melihat adegan yang menurutnya sadis.

"Huwaaa! Ngapain _jij_ peluk-peluk _ikke_! Nggak sopan, tauk!" seru T'an Mo. Peri bencong itu semakin kaget saat ia menyadari sosok yang memeluknya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah istri dari penguasa para peri.

"Aduuh~ Jangan galak-galak gitu dong, _beb_~" ucap Yangmei sok manja,"Siapa sih yang nggak jatuh cinta sama peri seksi kayak kamu, hm~?"

"He? _Ikke _seksi? Baru kali ini ada yang bilang begitu…. _Ikke _terharu…" T'an Mo mulai meneteskan air mata bahagia.

"Kamulah makhluk Tuhan paling seksi, _say_! Aku cintacintacintacintacintaaaaa banget sama kamu!" seru Yangmei dengan kedua mata berbentuk hati. Ratu peri itu kemudian memanggil dayang-dayangnya.

"Zhou Ying! Yan Lu! Kemari kalian!"

Kedua dayang-dayang Yangmei yang lebih cantik daripada ratunya itu langsung mendekati Yangmei dengan sigap. Mereka sempat _shock_ saat mengetahui ratu mereka kini bergelayut manja pada seorang peri banci, namun mereka memilih untuk diam saja.

"Nah, _say_, sekarang kamu mau apa? Dayang-dayangku siap menyediakan segala yang kamu mau untukmu~" ucap Yangmei dengan nada manja.

"Aih… _Ikke _mau kosmetik terbaru sama _stocking_ jaring-jaring aja, dech!" jawab T'an Mo senang sementara dayang-dayang Yangmei memandanginya sambil bengong.

"Kalian dengar apa kata sayangku, kan! Ayo cepat ambilkan barang yang dia mau! Jangan bengong aja!" bentak Yangmei kepada dayang-dayangnya. Kedua dayang Yangmei langsung mengundurkan diri dengan panik. Di kejauhan, Lu Xun yang telah menyaksikan semuanya kini tertawa maniak ala Kurosawa Sae yang kesurupan Sima Yi. Sementara itu, Huo Li mengucapkan doa-doa supaya rajanya cepat insaf.

"Aku sudah cukup puas! Huo Li, ayo kita amati keadaan pria Cina itu!" seru Lu Xun sambil mengajak Huo Li meninggalkan tempat itu. Huo Li mengikuti Lu Xun dengan pasrah.

=0=0=0=

Ying Fang akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia langsung keluar dari pohon cepat-cepat dengan perasaan tidak sabar untuk bertemu Guo Jia. Akan tetapi, betapa kagetnya dia saat mengetahui Guo Jia sudah meninggalkan tempatnya. Dengan sedih, gadis itu mulai menyusuri hutan sambil memanggil-manggil nama Guo Jia.

"Guo Jiaaa…. Di mana kamu!" teriak Ying Fang dengan sedih.

Di lain pihak, Lu Xun dan Huo Li kini menemukan Guo Jia yang sedang mengejar-ngejar Xiahou Fang. Lu Xun kaget setengah mampus begitu ia menyadari gadis Cina malang yang dikasihaninya kini malah dikejar oleh pria lain. Dalam sekejap, raja peri nan cerdik ini langsung menyadari kesalahan fatal yang telah dibuat oleh peri kepercayaannya.

"Huo Li… Kamu teteskan cairan itu ke kelopak mata siapa?" Tanya Lu Xun dengan suara rendah dan berat yang mengerikan.

"Eee… Sa… Saya teteskan ke mata pria Cina yang itu, Yang Mulia. Memangnya salah, ya? Sa… Saya tidak melihat pria Cina lain selain dia…" jawab Huo Li takut-takut dengan gaya yang mirip Azis Gagap. Lu Xun menepuk jidatnya.

"Ini salahku! Aku tidak memberi tahu ciri-ciri pria Cina yang harus ditetesi cairan bunga sampai kau salah orang, Huo Li!" seru Lu Xun, "Sekarang cari pria Cina yang berambut hitam dan teteskan cairan bunga itu pada kelopak matanya! Dia tidak jauh dari sini!"

"Siap, Yang Mulia!"

Huo Li segera mencari Zhao Yun yang berada 30 meter di depan Guo Jia dan Xiahou Fang. Pria Cina berambut hitam itu rupanya sedang tidur pulas karena kelelahan. Tanpa membuang waktu, Huo Li segera meneteskan cairan bunga itu pada kelopak mata Zhao Yun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Xiahou Fang yang dikejar-kejar Guo Jia menemukan Zhao Yun yang masih tertidur pulas. Gadis itu kemudian berusaha membangunkan Zhao Yun.

"Zhao Yun, tolong aku! Guo Jia jadi aneh! Ayo bangun!" pinta Xiahou Fang. Zhao Yun pun terbangun dan –seperti korban cairan bunga "YouknowmesowellIheartyou" yang lainnya- langsung jatuh cinta kepada Xiahou Fang dengan cinta yang jauh lebih besar daripada sebelumnnya.

"Akhirnya, kutemukan jodohku!" seru Zhao Yun sambil menggenggam tangan Xiahou Fang erat-erat. Xiahou Fang tentu saja kaget luar biasa.

"Hei, lepaskan tangan kotormu dari kekasihku!" seru Guo Jia yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Gadis ini adalah calon istriku, tahu! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau merebutnya!" balas Zhao Yun. Xiahou Fang hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan bingung.

"Hei, kalian sedang bercanda, ya? Jangan-jangan kalian bekerja sama untuk mempermainkanku?" Tanya Xiahou Fang yang mulai marah.

"Tidak sama sekali!" seru Zhao Yun dan Guo Jia bersamaan.

Pada saat itu, Ying Fang yang sedang mencari Guo Jia akhirnya tiba di tempat Xiahou Fang, Guo Jia, dan Zhao Yun berada. Ying Fang tentu merasa sangat senang melihat Guo Jia di depan matanya.

"Guo Jia, akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" seru Ying Fang bahagia.

"Hah? Siapa kau?" Tanya Guo Jia. Ying Fang terkejut mendengar jawaban itu.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku? Aku ini kekasihmu, Guo Jia!" pekik Ying Fang.

"Kekasihku hanyalah gadis ini! Tidak ada yang lain!" seru Guo Jia sambil menunjuk Xiahou Fang. Ying Fang makin _shock_ mendengar jawaban Guo Jia dan lebih _shock _lagi saat Xiahou Fang mendekati dan menamparnya.

**PLAKKK!**

"Kukira selama ini kau teman baikku, Ying Fang…" ucap Xiahou Fang sambil menahan tangis, "Ternyata di balik itu kau merencanakan lelucon kejam ini bersama Guo Jia dan Zhao Yun untuk mempermainkanku! Teganya kau!"

"A… Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini!" seru Ying Fang membela diri, "Sungguh! Sampai tadi malam Guo Jia masih mencintaiku seperti biasanya! Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan hal yang kamu tuduhkan!"

"Bohong! Akui saja perbuatanmu, dasar pengkhianat!" seru Xiahou Fang yang sudah tidak mampu menahan tangisnya.

Keadaan pun mulai menjadi kacau. Xiahou Fang bertengkar dengan Ying Fang sementara Guo Jia mulai berduel dengan Zhao Yun untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih pantas menjadi kekasih Xiahou Fang. Lu Xun dan Huo Li yang mengamati segalanya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku tidak menyangka masalahnya jadi serunyam ini…" ujar Lu Xun sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Seketika itu juga, kabut tebal menyelimuti Ying Fang dan kawan-kawannya. Keempat manusia dari Cina itu kini tidak bisa melihat satu sama lain akibat kabut magis yang diciptakan Lu Xun.

"Dengan kabut ini, mereka tidak akan bisa menemukan satu sama lain, Huo Li! Awasi mereka! Aku akan mengamati keadaan Yangmei!" perintah Lu Xun sambil meninggalkan tempat itu. Huo Li pun dengan patuh mengamati keadaan Ying Fang dkk. Peri usil ini akhirnya merasa tertarik dengan ulah konyol Ying Fang dkk. yang sedang kebingungan mencari satu sama lain dalam kabut.

=0=0=0=

Sementara itu, Yangmei masih bersenang-senang dengan T'an Mo. Ratu peri itu menemani T'an Mo ke mana-mana, menyuapi T'an Mo saat makan, dan merayu T'an Mo dengan rayuan-rayuan jayus ala Andre OVJ. T'an Mo sebenarnya tidak tertarik dengan Yangmei, namun ia memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan ratu peri itu karena Yangmei dapat memenuhi semua keinginannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Yangmei yang kelelahan akhirnya tertidur. T'an Mo yang merasa semua keinginannya sudah terpenuhi langsung meninggalkan Yangmei sendirian.

Begitu Yangmei tertidur, Lu Xun langsung mendekatinya dengan tawa yang luar biasa nyaring.

"!"

Yangmei kembali terbangun dengan kesal. Kekesalannya bertambah saat ia melihat Lu Xun.

"Mau apa lagi, kau!" bentak Yangmei.

"Hmm, aku hanya mau menunjukkan ini…" ucap Lu Xun sambil menyerahkan sebuah _handycam_ yang tengah menyala. Yangmei melhat rekaman video di _handycam _itu dan seketika itu juga wajahnya langsung menjadi mejikuhibiniu. Video itu tentu saja adalah video dirinya sendiri saat ia tergila-gila dengan peri paling menjijikkan di hutan itu. Semua tingkah-tingkah konyolnya saat bersama T'an Mo terekam jelas di video itu.

"Kau lengah, Yangmei! Sekarang kau sudah kalah! Serahkan peri kecil Huiyue kepadaku atau aku akan meng-_upload _video ini ke _Youtube_!" ancam Lu Xun.

Yangmei luar biasa marah, namun ia tidak dapat melakukan apa pun selain menyerah kalah. Kehormatannya tentu bisa hancur jika video itu sampai tersebar ke seluruh dunia.

"Oke! Lakukan saja sesukamu! Huiyue sekarang jadi milikmu! Puas! Puas! Puas!" seru Yangmei.

"Tidak pernah sepuas ini," jawab Lu Xun sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

=0=0=0=

Ying Fang dkk. yang sibuk mencari satu sama lain dalam kabut akhirnya tertidur akibat kelelahan. Begitu mereka jatuh tertidur, kabut magis itu langsung lenyap.

Pagi pun tiba dan Ying Fang dkk. terbangun. Mereka sama sekali tidak ingat akan apa yang terjadi saat mereka tertidur.

"Kita di mana? Kenapa kita bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Ying Fang bingung.

"Entahlah…." Guo Jia menggeleng, "Aku tidak ingat…"

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kota! Terlalu berbahaya jika kita tetap di sini!" seru Zhao Yun.

"Kurasa, sebaiknya kita di sini dulu untuk sementara…" gumam Xiahou Fang, "Aku merasakan firasat buruk…"

Begitu Xiahou Fang menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Zhong Yao tiba-tiba muncul. Ying Fang dkk. terkejut setengah mati.

"A… Ayah? Kenapa ayah ada di sini?" Tanya Ying Fang takut-takut. Di luar dugaan, Zhong Yao langsung memeluk Ying Fang sambil menangis.

"Maafkan ayah, Ying Fang! Ayah begitu khawatir begitu kau menghilang. Ayah akhirnya menyadari bahwa tidak penting siapa suamimu, yang penting adalah kebahagiaanmu," ucap Zhong Yao sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Ying Fang dkk. akhirnya mengingat kejadian sebelum mereka masuk ke hutan. Ying Fang pun mengangguk sambiil menghela napas.

"Aku juga minta maaf sudah membuat Ayah khawatir…" ujar Ying Fang, "Tapi, tolong restui hubunganku dengan Guo Jia!"

"Tentu saja, Ying Fang," ucap Zhong Yao sambil tersenyum, "Ayah bahkan sudah menyiapkan pesta pernikahanmu. Empat hari lagi, hari di mana kamu seharusnya dihukum mati akan menjadi hari pernikahanmu dengan Guo Jia!"

Mata Ying Fang terbelalak penuh kebahagiaan. Gadis itu langsung memeluk ayahnya erat-erat, "Terima kasih, Ayah!"

Zhong Yao kemudian menoleh ke arah Zhao Yun, "Aku juga sudah berdiskusi dengan keluargamu untuk menyiapkan pernikahanmu dengan Xiahou Fang di hari yang sama dengan pernikahan putriku. Apakah kau bersedia, Zhao Yun?"

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Zhao Yun sambil tersenyum. Xiahou Fang menangis dengan bahagia mendengar kata-kata Zhong Yao.

Ying Fang mendekati Guo Jia dengan kegembiraan meluap-luap, "Guo Jia, empat hari lagi kita akan jadi suami-istri! Menyenangkan sekali, bukan?"

"Tentu saja, Ying Fang," jawab Guo Jia lembut sambil memeluk Ying Fang, "Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya."

Tidak jauh dari kelima orang yang sedang berbahagia itu, Lu Xun, Yangmei, Huo Li, dan peri-peri lainnya mengamati Ying Fang dkk dengan bahagia. Lu Xun dan Yangmei memang sudah berbaikan.

"Untung semuanya berakhir bahagia ya, Lu Xun?" Tanya Yangmei sambil tersenyum.

"Yak. Untungnya lagi, mereka semua tidak akan ingat akan apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka di hutan ini. Bagi mereka, segalanya hanya berupa mimpi di malam tengah musim panas saja," ucap Lu Xun puas.

"Nah, ayo kita berkati mereka dengan kebahagiaan!" seru Yangmei sambil menyiapkan sihirnya. Seketika itu juga, ratusan kelopak bunga beterbangan ke arah Ying Fang dkk. Mereka semua memandangi kelopak-kelopak bunga iitu dengan kagum.

"Wow, indahnya!" seru Xiahou Fang takjub, "Aku tidak pernah tahu ada pemandangan seindah ini di hutan ini!"

"Sama! Indah sekali, ya?" ujar Ying Fang, "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi malam aku bermimpi aneh. Sepertinya aku bermimpi Guo Jia dan Zhao Yun sedang memperebutkan Xiahou Fang…"

"Mimpi konyol macam apa itu!" Tanya Guo Jia sambil terbahak, "Yang benar saja! Sampai dunia kiamat hal itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi!"

"Tentu saja! Cintaku hanya untuk Xiahou Fang, bukan yang lain!" tegas Zhao Yun yang dibalas dengan senyum malu-malu Xiahou Fang.

Begitulah akhir bahagia empat insan dari Cina serta sebuah mimpi malam tengah musim panas yang menghebohkan.

* * *

><p>[1] Saya tau Zhao Yun aslinya bukan anggota SMACK… Maafkan sayaa… Khusus kali ini aja ya, Fang-neesama? Please please pretty please… .<p>

[2] Maaf kalau alesan Guo Jia lulus dari SMACK ini bikin tersinggung… Semuanya halal dalam parodi, kan? *dirajam CPU*

[3] Yah, setau saya yang nggak boleh dipertemukan cuma pasangan Huiyue-Hui Na dan Xiahou Long-Xiahou Fang, 'kan?

[4]Mudah-mudahan kamu nggak termakan kata-katamu, Huo Li…

[5] Based on Project Pop's Song entitled "Metal vs Dugem".

[6] Based on a song entitled "Lao shu ai da mi _(_老鼠爱大米)".

Happy birthday, Fang-neesama! Maaf kadonya luar biasa telaaat! . I wish you everything best! God bless you!

Cerita ancur ini tidak lebih dari sebuah parodi dari ceritanya William Shakespeare yang berjudul "A Midsummer Night's Dream". Tentu saja cerita ini sudah mengalami penyimpangan-penyimpangan dari cerita aslinya =P Meski begitu, alur cerita utamanya kurang lebih memang seperti ini. Silakan cari cerita aslinya di Google kalau ingin tahu!

Maaf kalau cerita ini kurang memuaskan… I just hope this story is enjoyable enough for you…

Once again, happy birthdaaaay~~

**Credits**: The basic storyline is owned by William Shakespeare. Some characters are owned by Koei, some characters are owned by Silvermoonarisato, while some other characters are owned by PyroMystic. I own nothing at all!


End file.
